Network services utilized by mobile computing devices are provided by various mobile network operators and mobile virtual network operators. In some cases, a mobile computing device can be tethered to a single mobile network operator. In other cases, the mobile network operator currently providing network services for a mobile computing device can be based on various factors, such as information stored on a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card inserted in the mobile device and the mobile device's location (for example, which country the device is located in or whether the device is located out of its “home” network (i.e., the device is “roaming”)).